Through The Test of Time
by ear16
Summary: It's what happened to Stiles & Terri after Our Man In Washington when Terri was captured by the North Koreans. The setting is 5 years into the future.
1. Default Chapter

THROUGH THE TEST OF TIME  
By ear16  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this story.  
  
Spoiler: Some parts taken from Unholy Alliances and Our Man In Washington  
  
Author's Notes: This is my 2nd venture into ff writing. It has been enjoyable but definitely a little daunting so I salute all the great ff writers we have in the group for churning out excellent stories every week. This story is a twist of what might have been after the season finale. Some parts I deleted for artistic purposes. This story does not have much dialogue between Stiles and Terri but it explores more of their thoughts and feelings told in the 3rd person. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy thinking and writing about it.  
  
Setting: Andros Island, Friday at sunset Date: 5 years into the future, year 2008  
  
Stiles just checked in the Boracay Beach Club. He had fond memories of this resort since this is where he and Terri went before their trip to Israel when the car Director Gage, Haisley and Reese were riding was bombed. They spent the weekend there basking in the sun, drinking cocktails with little umbrellas, enjoying each other's company and taking the time to know one another much better.  
  
He went down to the bar to unwind. This is going to be one long and boring month. Carl Reese, his boss and current DCI, ordered him to take a 4-weeks vacation. Yup, he did not file for a leave, he was ordered. For the past 5 years he hasn't taken even one day-off. He became a workaholic. He immersed himself in work, volunteering for one dangerous assignment after another. He didn't care where, how long or how perilous the mission was. He didn't want to have too much vacant time in between mission because that gave him too much time to think about the past, to think about all the things he could have done differently, to think about what could have been.  
  
=================  
  
Across the other side of the bar, a gorgeous lady wearing an ankle-length yellow & blue sundress that accentuated all her curves entered the room. Her hair was long and wavy, it was neither blond nor brunette, and it was like the color of honey with a splash of cinnamon to highlight it. She chose the table outside on the patio since it has the best view of the orange sun setting into the blue ocean. The view during this time of year was breathtaking. After 5 years of living here on the island, she never gets tired of looking at the awesome sight. But also even though 5 years have passed, she still cannot forget the memories that this place has given her, memories that happened during the happiest time in her life. A time, though brief, when she felt she was on top of the world - she had a wonderful job, her family was well, she was at the prime of her life and best of all, she was with the love of her life. She exhaled a deep sigh of regret and longing because they are now just distant and bittersweet memories.  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie when the waitress asked her what she wanted to drink. Since she was waiting for her business partner she told the waitress she would just order later. Even on a beautiful Friday night she chose to work rather than face her other option - bumming around in her house, thinking about the past, thinking about all the things she could have done differently and thinking about what could have been. 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II  
  
After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but actually only about 15 minutes have passed, her cell phone rang. It was Lyn Johnson, the business partner she has been waiting for, calling to say she was sorry she couldn't make it because her 4-year old son was running a high fever. She and Lyn Johnson met 4 years ago at an art exhibit near the beach's boardwalk. Lyn was one of the artists featured and she was admiring one of Lyn's artwork that was made from charcoal. She did not know that she was already talking to the artist herself. After the showing was over, Lyn invited her to talk some more over a cup of coffee. Because of the things they have in common, the bonding was immediate and from there a close friendship blossomed. Since they both share a passion for the arts, they decided to venture into a graphics design business. Now 3 years into their business, Central Graphic & Design Studio (or CGD) is the leading graphic design agency on the island and other neighboring islands in The Bahamas.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't start on this current project without first discussing it with Lyn, she decided to head down to the beach and finish one of her other hobbies.  
  
On the side, in order to fill her time, she often does sketches, mostly of landscapes and seascapes. But now her hobby became another source of income for her. For some select clients, she also does portraits but she never meets her clients face to face. She kept a low profile despite her success. It has been their standing policy that Lyn would be in the forefront - dealing and negotiating with the clients, while she would do most of the backroom and graphic design work. This policy also holds true when she does sketches and portraits. The clients would deal with Lyn, leave a photograph and receive the finished product without ever having to see the artist. Even with her works of arts she does not sign her name, she just marks them at the bottom with a bold and flowing TLS.  
  
=================  
  
On the beach with still around 2 hours to spare before it becomes dark, she removes her sandals and armed with her sketchpads, pencils and other art materials she settles comfortably on the sand. Taking it all in - the fresh air, the calm blue waters of the ocean, the fading orange sun, the quiet beach and the lush greeneries in the surrounding islands - she starts sketching. She was so engrossed in her work that she did not notice the man looking down on the beach from the bar's terrace only a stone's throw away.  
  
===============  
  
Stiles was also deep in thought nursing his 2nd beer. But not too deep not to notice the gorgeous lady, with the cinnamon brown hair wearing the blue & yellow dress that showed her body to full advantage, passing by the bar towards the stairs leading to the beach. What red-blooded man wouldn't? Even if he only got a glimpse of her back and a sniff of her subtle but intoxicating perfume, he could tell that she had a beautiful face to match her equally stunning body. She walked with such grace and confidence that she could easily ... shaking his head as if to clear his mind.  
  
If he did not know any better, the texture of her hair, the way she walked, the way her hips swayed, even the way she touched her hair, she could easily pass for Terri. 'Hmmmm, Terri, damn it', he thought to himself. Why after all these years could he still not forget Terri? She has ruined him for other women. No woman could hold a candle over Terri. Why could he still not shake the feeling that Terri was alive and well? Without any second thought, he paid for his drinks and followed her outside.  
  
When he saw that she was headed to the beach, he decided to just observe her first from the bar's terrace which had an excellent view of the beach. He did not want to scare the lady or act as if he was hitting on her. As a covert agent he had been trained to be invisible, to watch without being seen and to know his prey before going for the kill. She piqued his curiosity. He needed a distraction. Getting to know his mystery lady was going to be his next mission. And that brought a smile to his face, something he hasn't done for a long time. For once, this 4-weeks forced hiatus did not look so bad, not bad at all! Little did he know that this mission would be his most perilous because it will involve his heart. 


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III  
  
He watched her for about an hour or so. He saw her drawing several sketches in a rapid yet fluid motion. Stiles enjoyed watching her. Her talent and the grace by which she captured the beauty of the island enthralled him. As she was preparing to leave, she didn't notice it but one of her sketches was blown away and landed a few feet just below the terrace where Stiles was watching. When he was certain that she was not looking towards his direction, he went down and took the sketch. What he saw was truly a magnificent work of art. Even to an untrained eye like himself, who does not know much about art, he knows that this piece of artwork belonged to a gifted person. The sketch is about a place on Andros Island which not many people know of and a place very dear to him. It was a secluded cove on the northeast part of the island. You can only get there by boat. The place was so serene and tranquil, when you are there esp. with someone you love, looking at the bright blue sky and the clear, calm waters, you are transported back to a place where there are no worries only peace, no ill feelings only a strong sense of affection, and no shattered past or broken promises only wonderful dreams and bright futures. This is the place where Stiles and Terri became one not only in body but also in heart and soul.  
  
It made Stiles feel a little melancholic. Too bad she only signed it TLS. But Stiles was not discouraged, he loved a challenge. He was not the best CIA operative for nothing. He will soon find out who TLS is!  
  
==============  
  
The following morning, Stiles decided to jog down by the beach. On the way back, he passed by a row of stores. One of the stores was an art gallery. Out of curiosity, he entered and looked at the various artworks displayed on the wall. A beautiful painting of Andros Island caught his attention and to his amazement the artist is none other than TLS. Thrilled with this interesting discovery, he went to speak with the gallery owner.  
  
"Hi! I'm interested in the painting done by TLS"  
  
"Excellent choice Sir!," exclaimed the gallery owner enthusiastically. "The artist is very much sought after and all TLS artwork are very much in demand on the island. This one is just a new acquisition. It just arrived two days ago."  
  
"Would you know who the artist is? I mean she just signs it TLS, what does it stand for?"  
  
"Unfortunately no I don't. I'm not even sure if the artist is a man or a woman. The artist is sort of a recluse. I can only get in touch with him or her through her agent, Lyn Johnson of CGD Studio."  
  
"That's too bad. Could you tell me how I could find Ms. Johnson?"  
  
"Her number is in the book, under Central Graphic & Design"  
  
"Great. I think I'll take the painting too"  
  
"Good choice. I know that the painting will give you much happiness and great memories of Andros Island."  
  
"Thanks but I already have the best memories of the island". 


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV  
  
Stiles went to work with the information he got from the gallery owner and phone book. He didn't want to bother Lex to get the information for him since as far as everyone in the agency knows he is on vacation. He'll bother Lex later in case he needs a more in-depth 411 on his mystery lady.  
  
He found the number for CGD and immediately called the office. He got an automated message informing him that the office was closed until Monday 9 a.m. and if he could like to leave a message for them to get back to him.  
  
Since it was only Saturday, he had 2 more days to burn before he can continue with his mission. So he decided to torture himself some more by going down memory lane and visiting the house by the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was located about 20 minutes away from the resort he was staying. The last time he was there was with Terri during their 2nd date. They were exploring the island when they saw the house perched on top of the cliff. It had a modern touch with lots of glass where the sun shined through. They bet it gave the owners a breathtaking view of the ocean and of the whole island. From the house you can hear the waves roaring and splashing against the rocks, you can see the sun rising in the east and setting in the west and you can even see the other neighboring islands. It was their dream house. Out of curiosity again, Stiles went a little closer to get a better view of the house. There were no houses nearby. The nearest house was about 500 yards away. Glancing around he saw several children and their mothers playing nearby. He approached them and asked if they knew if the owner of the house would be open to showing him the house or if it was for sale.  
  
"The house has a new owner already. She bought it 2 years ago. I doubt she would be willing to show it to you. She doesn't go out much or entertains a great deal."  
  
"Would you know who the new owner is?"  
  
"Not personally no but when the house was sold the real estate agent said that a Lyn Johnson bought it. But I know Lyn Johnson and the lady living there isn't her. She is, however, young and very beautiful. One can only wonder why she keeps to herself and doesn't' go out. Such a waste."  
  
'Hmmm, this gets more and more interesting. It seems that Lyn Johnson is the missing link to all his questions' Stiles mused. Everywhere he goes, it seems her name always pops up. He has got to find Lyn Johnson. 


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER V  
  
Setting: Andros Island, Saturday at sunset Date: year 2003  
  
Swept away by the magnificence of the island and the romantic haze surrounding the two lovers, they went to a beautiful, secluded cove in a far-away part of the island overlooking the horizon. In that spot, lovingly gazing into each other's eyes, their arms wrapped around each other, and their hearts beating the same rhythm, they made a promise to one another to come back here, same time, same place, 5 years from now to celebrate the day when two very special people was given a gift. The gift was discovering their passion, the love of their lives and their soul mate.  
  
To make that promise more symbolic, in a spot farthest from the ocean, they dug a deep hole and each one buried something precious to them - Stiles buried a small cross that was given to him by his grandmother and that he always keeps it in his pocket or around his neck while Terri buried a silver heart-shaped locket that was given to her on her 16th birthday by her father.  
  
Consumed by so much love and passion for each other, Stiles and Terri made love on the secluded beach at sunset making the day even more memorable for these two lovers.  
  
=================  
  
Could not wait any longer, Stiles called Lex and asked him to go to the office and do a little research on CGD and Lyn Johnson. Actually, it was not so little; the information that Lex gave him was very thorough and comprehensive. He even went as far as Lyn's elementary school records. From the intel he gathered, CGD Studio is a partnership between an Evelyn Johnson and a Katherine McCavoy. They have 6 regular employees. It was established in May 2005 and has steadily grown through the years to what it has become now - the top graphic design company in the island as well as the other neighboring islands. Their list of clients was impressive and they have received numerous awards from prestigious firms in the Caribbean. Interestingly enough, not much information came up on Ms. McCavoy. Stiles was wondering why the name Katherine McCavoy seems so familiar, but for all his photographic memory, he could not place where or when he heard that name before. Stiles also noted that there was no data about Lyn representing an artist with the name TLS.  
  
Anxious and intrigued, by Monday morning at exactly 9 a.m. Stiles went into the CGD office and asked the receptionist if he could see Ms. Johnson.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but Ms. Johnson is fully booked with appointments and meetings this morning. Can I just pencil you in for an appointment at another time?"  
  
"No, I think I'll just wait out here. I just need a few minutes of her time"  
  
"But Sir, that is not possible, you would be waiting for a long time"  
  
This went on for several more minutes, with each exchange making Stiles more agitated. This did not go unnoticed by Lyn. Since her first appointment has not arrived yet, she went down into the reception area to find out what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Good morning, I'm Lyn Johnson. I understand you would like to speak to me Mr.."  
  
"Stiles. A.B. Stiles. Good morning Ms. Johnson. I've been eager to talk to you since this weekend. May I have a few moments of your time?"  
  
"Why certainly, my first appointment still hasn't arrived yet so I have a few minutes to spare. Janet, please hold all my calls but inform me when my 1st appointment arrives."  
  
Inside her office, she motioned for Stiles to take the seat across the desk from where she was sitting.  
  
"So Mr. Stiles, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm interested in one of the artists you represent, TLS?"  
  
==================  
  
After all her appointments for the day Lyn went straight to the house by the cliff.  
  
"Kay, Kay honey are you home?"  
  
"Hey Lyn, in the kitchen. Well, this is a surprise. What's up?"  
  
"I had a very interesting meeting with a man this morning. Actually he didn't even have an appointment which caused quite a stir in the office because he was making a fuss."  
  
"What did the man want?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a sec. I just got to tell you what he looks like first. Oh gosh, Kay, he is such a hunk. I swear, if I wasn't a happily married woman, I would make a play for him."  
  
"Come on, he can't be that handsome that you would forget Bob."  
  
"Well of course not. I wouldn't trade Bob for anyone. But he had the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen. He is about your age, 6'1 or so and a body to die for"  
  
"Okay. now that we have that out of the way, what does he want?"  
  
"Well that's the other interesting part, he wants YOU!" 


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He wants to meet you"  
  
"Why? Can't you handle his requirements?"  
  
"He told me that he saw several of your paintings in the art gallery by the beach and he was interested in marketing it in the US. But first he wants to meet you and commission you to do a portrait."  
  
"Well I hope you told him that it was not possible to meet me and that I only do portraits for select clients."  
  
"I did. I did. For the portrait he agreed to just give me a copy of the photograph he wants you to do but for his other request he was quite adamant. He said he could meet you in your house if you're concerned about privacy."  
  
"What did you say his name was again?"  
  
"Oh I didn't. His name is Stiles. A.B. Stiles?"  
  
Kay couldn't believe her ears. She was momentarily paralyzed as if frozen in place.  
  
"Katherine dear, are you alright? You're as white as a ghost. If seeing the man really makes you this uncomfortable then I'll call him right now and tell him we're not interested."  
  
"What? Oh, I'm okay. I don't know what came over me. And no, don't tell him we're not interested. This could be our big break to penetrate the US market. But I don't think I'm ready yet to meet him. Just get the photograph and I'll do it."  
  
"Just like that? What changed? A minute ago I could have sworn you were not open to the idea."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"How is who?"  
  
"Stiles. I mean how is Mr. Stiles? Hmm, on second thought never mind. Lyn could you make the call to Mr. Stiles in my office so that I could put him on speaker. Just wanted to hear his voice. You know, just to get a feel of him before I do his portrait."  
  
==================  
  
Stiles was sitting in his car, binoculars on hand, waiting outside the house by the cliff. He followed Lyn Johnson from her office. He made sure that his offer for TLS would be enticing enough for Lyn to immediately contact TLS. He was getting antsy because he could not see the face to match the name of TLS. The drapes in the house obstructed his view of the inside. After waiting for about an hour, his cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mr. Stiles. This is Lyn Johnson"  
  
"Hi! So when do I get to meet TLS?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't give you a definite answer on that one. However, we can meet your requirements concerning the portrait. If you can give me the photograph I'll show it to TLS and she can give you an estimate as to when it will be finished."  
  
"Sound good. It's a start. At least now I know TLS is a woman. Where are you now? I can meet you there if you want."  
  
"Um, you're staying at Boracay Beach Club right? I can meet you at the bar near the beach in 20 minutes."  
  
"Great. See you there".  
  
Turning the phone speaker off, Lyn looked at Kay and said "Mission Accomplished". Kay exhaled deeply, as if holding her breathe throughout the phone call. She smiled, something that she doesn't do as often as before. It was so great to hear his voice. She missed him so much. She can't wait to see him. 


	7. Chapter VII

CHAPTER VII  
  
At the bar, Stiles handed Lyn Johnson an envelope containing the photograph and the list of requirements he has for it.  
  
Lyn read the instructions and looked at the photograph. She did a double take. She couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"Huh? What is?"  
  
"This photograph. You want TLS to do a portrait of this photograph?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
  
"Well no, not if you want a self portrait. When was this taken?"  
  
Not fully understanding what she meant by self-portrait Stiles just answered her "That's me and my girlfriend, Terri Lowell. It was shot here on the island around this time 5 years ago."  
  
==================  
  
Kay could not believe it, Stiles is here on the island. He came back. She felt giddy as a teenager, full of excitement, full of questions. What does he look like? Is he happy? Did he move on with his life? Does he still remember her? Is there a Mrs. Stiles tagging along?"  
  
She may have cut all ties with her former life as a CIA operative 5 years ago but she could never teach her heart to forget her one true love. There wasn't a day that would pass that she would not think of Stiles - his blue eyes, his handsome face, his smile, his laughter, his ever changing moods, his sweetness & thoughtfulness and the feel of his arms wrapped around her. When she decided to forge a new life for herself here in Andros Island, she left behind all her material possessions, her family, her identity and brought only the memories and the heartaches.  
  
She didn't have much time to wallow in the what ifs because Lyn came rushing back in the house holding an envelope out to her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it. See for yourself."  
  
Looking at her friend, Kay knew something was wrong. Holding the picture, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Care to explain it?"  
  
The moment Kay had been anticipating and dreading had finally come. The time when someone would recognize her and she would have to explain her deception or worse, she has to flee again and create another lie.  
  
"Lyn, sit down. What I'm about to tell you should never leave these 4 walls. If word gets out about my true identity, my life would be in grave danger. Promise me that no matter what happens you will not tell anyone about this, not even Bob".  
  
Looking straight into Kay's eyes, Lyn made her promise to keep everything to herself.  
  
"My real name is Terri Lowell. Before coming here I was an operative for the CIA, working on the field and doing technical work. I was caught up in a deadly covert operation gone awry. I was captured by the enemy and had a bomb wrapped around my neck which would blow up if I strayed too far. I needed to escape; otherwise they would have brought me to Korea, interrogated me, tortured me then eventually killed me for sure. I faked my own death by rigging the wiring of the semtex bomb tied around my neck and transferring it onto the neck of the guy they have killed earlier. The body that exploded was blown to pieces. The force of the blast would have rendered the body unrecognizable and charred to a crisp making DNA identification very hard, if not impossible. I had to move fast and flee the country as soon as possible. In one of my missions, I went undercover in Mexico as Katherine McCavoy. I had all the necessary documents I needed to prove that I am Katherine McCavoy - passport, birth certificate, driver's license, credit cards, and social security. As a safety net for being a CIA agent, I rented a locker at a train station where I kept $5000, a gun, change of clothes and the fake documents. I bought a one-way ticket to Andros Island, determined never to look back and never get caught again in the deceitful life I once lived."  
  
"And A.B. Stiles? Where does he fit in all of these?"  
  
"Stiles is also a CIA operative. We worked together in most of the missions. We're sort of in a relationship but up until I "died" we never really formalized it. It's a very complicated love story in an equally complicated situation."  
  
"But you loved him?"  
  
Feeling so despondent, she sat down on the floor with her hands on her face and tears started to trickle down her face, "Yes and I still do. I don't think I have ever stopped loving him. He is the reason why I chose to live on this island. Andros has a special place in my heart. This is where I realized that Stiles is the only one for me. I have never felt a love so pure it is beyond measure. Have you ever loved somebody so much that he consumes you? When I close my eyes to sleep I dream that he is here with me. The memory of his love and the time we have spent together fills my heart with so much need and longing it makes me want to cry. I even bought this house because of him. The first time we saw this house we immediately fell in love with it. This was our dream house."  
  
Lyn's heart went out to Kay. Anyone who could see Kay right now would have no doubt of how deep her feelings are for Stiles. She sat beside Kay and put her arms around her friend, "Did you try to get in touch with him?"  
  
"How could I? I didn't want to risk his life or anyone else's for that matter. The CIA is a very powerful organization. It has the means to track people down. One wrong move would mean death not only for me but also for everyone who gets in touch with me."  
  
"So everyone thinks you're dead?"  
  
"I guess. I can't imagine what my mother and brother went through when they learned of my death. I couldn't even tell them the truth about where I work. I miss them so much. You can't believe how many times I picked up the phone and dialed their number only to put it down before it rang. If there was any way I could find out how they are without putting their lives in danger, I would have done it in a flash."  
  
"Maybe there is a way I could find out for you", Lyn said smiling thoughtfully. 


	8. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER VIII  
  
Renewed with a sense of hope and purpose, Terri immediately went to work with an added vigor which was not there before. In only a matter of days she finished their portrait. She did not even need to see the picture. Its image is permanently imprinted in the recesses of her mind and heart. She vividly remembers the day when this photograph was captured. She and Stiles got the weekend off. She had to beg Joshua Nankin to give her the weekend off since she has been working overtime for several weekends already. Stiles insisted that they take the 8 p.m. flight from Dulles airport to Andros Island so that they can get there by 11 p.m. and get an early start on Saturday. Stiles booked two rooms but they ended up using only one. They had a wonderful time discovering each other and exploring the island. They even found a secluded spot which they considered their own private paradise. This was taken on a Saturday evening at sunset, right after they made a solemn promise to each other to come back here in 5 years, which would be next week. Looking at the picture, you can see a man and a woman in love. Deeply, passionately and intensely in love and had a glow of knowing that they were loved as much in return. It was all there for anyone to see, in this photograph and she has translated this love onto the portrait she created for Stiles. She can't help but hope that maybe Stiles remembered that promise too.  
  
================  
  
Terri called Lyn to tell her that the portrait is finished and is ready to be shown to Mr. Stiles. Lyn immediately called Stiles to set up an appointment with him at her office. Eager to see the portrait, they met that same day.  
  
"So how do you like the portrait?"  
  
Stiles could not take his eyes of the portrait. It was so lifelike. She perfectly captured not only their faces but also the essence of their being and of their surroundings. "I don't know what to say. It's perfect. I know she is a great artist but I never expected anything like this."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I'll be sure to relay that to TLS."  
  
"So when do I get to meet her?"  
  
"In due time you will. But first tell me something about you and Terri. Are you married?"  
  
"No, unfortunately we're not married. She died 5 years ago. I don't want to go into specifics, losing her is still painful."  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss. I can see that you love her very much. So you're still single? How about her family? Do you still get in touch with them?"  
  
"I don't think I could marry anyone else. She ruined me for any other woman. When she was alive I only met her mother and brother once but when she died we became close. I don't know, maybe being close to them is my way of staying close to Terri."  
  
"How are they now?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason, I hope you don't mind my questions. I don't mean to pry. I'm a romantic at heart and it is such a rare treat to see a man with such love and devotion for a woman."  
  
"It took them a long time to come to terms with her death. But they're surviving, moving on with their lives, taking things one day at a time."  
  
"And how about you? How are you now?"  
  
With a deep sigh he said, "I honestly don't know". 


	9. Chapter IX

CHAPTER IX  
  
Terri was eager to find out what Stiles' reaction is to the portrait. She and Lyn agreed to have dinner at her house to talk about what happened.  
  
"So, did he like it?"  
  
"What do you think? Of course he loves it! Actually I think he was speechless. What do you expect? That portrait was phenomenal. It's your best work to date. That's what happens when you put your heart into your work."  
  
"O gosh Lyn, I miss him so much. Hearing his voice after all these years was like a breath of fresh air."  
  
"He still loves you, you know? I don't think he moved on with his life. He still visits your mom and brother in Baltimore whenever he gets a chance."  
  
With tears in her eyes and a shaky voice she said, "He told you this? How is my mom and my brother Kevin?"  
  
"They're alright, Kay. Your brother bought a house closer to where your mom lives so that he can keep a watchful eye on your mom. Stiles usually drops by for Sunday lunch with them."  
  
Overjoyed, Terri stood up and went around the table to hug Lyn. "Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this wonderful news. You don't know how much it means to me to know that they are okay."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I have a plan but I still have to iron out some details."  
  
Terri was about to do something which she knows is risky but she just had to do it.  
  
================  
  
Stiles was down at the bar nursing his 2nd beer for the evening when the waiter handed him a drink.  
  
"I didn't order this", Stiles said to the waiter.  
  
"Yes, Sir but the lady ordered it for you. It's a blue martini."  
  
"A blue martini? Where is the lady that ordered this?"  
  
"She's over there on the corner", pointing at the spot on the patio, "Oh but she's not there anymore." Looking around, the waiter shook his head, as he could not locate the lady anywhere.  
  
A chill runs down Stiles' spine. The last time he drank blue martini was when he was here with Terri. She ordered it for him because she told him that martinis are for spies like James Bond and the color reminded her of his eyes when they look at her.  
  
He immediately paid for his drinks and bolted out towards the beach in search of the lady who bought him a blue martini. He searched everywhere - the beach, the boardwalk, but he couldn't see her. She just vanished. This must be a sick joke someone is playing on him. 


	10. Chapter X

CHAPTER X  
  
Stiles has a splitting headache. Probably from lack of sleep and too much beer. So he went up to his room, took a couple of painkillers and tried to rest. It must have escaped his mind that mixing alcohol and certain medicines is not a very wise things to do. In a matter of minutes he was knocked out as light. He didn't even get a chance to put on a pajamas or a shirt. In just his boxers Stiles had the most restful night's sleep since he got here on the island.  
  
================  
  
Terri arrived at the Borocay Beach Club around midnight. She immediately went up to Room 201. Making sure that the coast was clear she took out some tools and jimmied the locks on the door. Opening the door as quietly as possible she first listened intently for any signs of activity inside the room. Having heard none, she entered the very dark room. She closed the door behind her and stopped for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness so that she could see better.  
  
She saw Stiles sleeping peacefully on the bed. She moved closer and sat the edge of the bed. She can't help but smile. It was so great to see him again. He was really a sight for sore eyes. If she thought that hearing Stiles' voice was a breath of fresh air, seeing Stiles was like a ray of sunshine after a dark, terrible storm. She must have sat there for 30 minutes just looking at Stiles. Memorizing all his features, recalling the feel of his lips on her face. Against her better judgment, she went even closer, touched his face gently like a blind woman trying to study someone's face and ever so slowly, pressed her lips to his lips. Stiles stirred but did not wake up. She moved back a little to see if he will open his eyes. When he didn't, she kissed him lightly again - on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his nose and finally on his mouth. She was about to stop when she felt his mouth respond.  
  
At first it was a slow, tentative kiss then the rhythm became faster as if exploring until she felt his arms around her pulling her down on the bed for a kiss that was more urgent, more hungry and more demanding. All the while Stiles' eyes were still closed. Terri had no choice but to go down on the bed with him, pressed tightly to his chest. She couldn't talk or stop him for he will surely wake up. And more importantly, she did not have the strength to put out the overwhelming desire she has for Stiles burning inside of her. He continued kissing her - hard, passionate and possessive.  
  
Terri's bones seemed to dissolve into warm liquid, as the heat between them grew hotter and hotter. Stiles was the only man who'd ever made her feel this way. Consumed by a burning desire, she longed for him to take her. Here and now. She'll deal with the consequences of her actions later. When she trembled, he tightened his hold on her and kissed her with such thoroughness it took her breath away. They made wild, passionate love to each other, unleashing all the pent up emotions that they both kept bottled up inside of them. Fully satiated, with Stiles' arms wrapped around her, she told Stiles she loved him very much and fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later when Terri was certain that Stiles was still sound asleep; she removed the blanket and slid out of the bed. She picked up her discarded clothes and went inside the bathroom to fix herself. With one last look and one last kiss on the lips she closed the door behind her and left the resort. She did not see it but one of her earrings fell off and rolled under the bedside table. 


	11. Chapter XI

CHAPTER XI  
  
Stiles was still half-asleep. He couldn't get his bearing. His head still aches a little but it was more bearable than last night. He had the most amazing dream. He dreamed that he was making mind-blowing love to Terri. It seemed so real. It was like he was touching her, splashing kisses all over her body and holding her close in his arms.  
  
He felt like he was losing his mind. With his hands on his face he broke down and cried like he never did before. He didn't cry like this, not even when he saw the bomb go off when Terri was killed. He felt so numb. He missed Terri so much. He missed her smile, her laughter, her kind words, her openness to listen to him, her warm and thoughtful nature and most of all, he misses her love which she has given to him unconditionally, with no strings attached. God, he would give anything if he could just hold Terri one more time.  
  
With eyes all cried out he motioned to stand up when he noticed something sparkling underneath the bedside table. He picked it up and looked at it intently. It was a diamond earring.  
  
=================  
  
The following night Stiles was deep in sleep. He was having a very strange dream. He was chasing a woman down a dark and narrow path. He can hear her anguished cries for help. He tried to run faster but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get to her. At the end of the path, he saw the woman again but slightly different than before and she was in another path, but this time it was a path that leads to the ocean - a wide expanse of sand and clear, blue waters. She was barefoot wearing a flowing light brown, almost skin-toned, sundress that bared one of her shoulders and hugged her ankles when she moved. It skimmed her lithe and sexy body. He was sort of in a trance, mesmerized with her image. She was playfully running away from him towards a secluded cove, teasing him with her hair, carelessly bouncing in the wind, her scent mixing with the ocean breeze. When she looked behind her to see how close he was to her, Stiles froze when he saw her face. It was Terri. It can't be but his mystery woman was TERRI! 


	12. Chapter XII

CHAPTER XII  
  
Startled by the dream, Stiles immediately sat up in bed. Shaking his head as if to re-orient himself to check if he was dreaming or awake. It all fell into place. At first the name Katherine McCavoy did not ring any bell. He now remembered that Terri used the name Katherine "Kay" McCavoy when she posed as his fiancée in Mexico. And the blue martini he received that night at the bar. And the style of the portrait done by TLS was so real and lifelike that only an artist with an intimate knowledge of her subject can do. And all the incessant questions that Lyn asked him about his life, about Terri's family. Is it possible that Terri is alive after all these years? How many Katherine McCavoys could there be and what are the chances of one living here on the island? That she has been hiding here in Andros Island all this time? TLS? What does it stand for? Terri Lowell S.. Is she married? One thought entered his mind which made him smile, maybe it means Terri Loves Stiles?  
  
He took the portrait and look at it very intently, trying to memorize all the lines, all the angles. He noticed something that he didn't notice before. In the portrait he was wearing a cross in his neck and Terri was wearing a silver heart-shaped locket. He was so sure they were not wearing anything around their necks in the picture. He immediately went in search of his wallet to see the actual picture. He threw his wallet out of frustration. Lyn still had the picture. He distinctly remembered that they took the picture after they have buried the cross and locket at the cove. They're supposed to meet there again after 5 years. And it will be exactly 5 years tomorrow at sunset. Scratching his head in frustration, he really felt as if he was grasping at straws or worse he was losing his mind.  
  
===============  
  
The following morning after taking his morning jog he went to the front desk to ask about renting a boat to go see the island. He was going back to the cove to face his past and move on with his life. He can't go on like this - living in the past, clinging to a foolish dream that he will be reunited with Terri and having no thought about his future.  
  
A little before sunset, Stiles arrived at the cove. It hasn't changed one bit. If possible it was even more breathtaking than before. He immediately went to the spot where he remembered they buried the cross and the locket. He dug and he dug but they weren't there. He dug again in a nearby spot and still he came empty handed. He dug in several spots and still got the same results. He was so engrossed in finding the objects that he did not notice the woman at his back.  
  
"Are you looking for these?" Terri asked as she dangled the objects Stiles has been searching for.  
  
Startled he looked at the direction of the voice "What the he..? Totally shocked he could utter "Terri."  
  
Deeply moved with so much emotion she could not utter any words. She could only bring herself to move forward and embrace Stiles as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh God, it really is you. You're alive. You're here with me. I'm not dreaming or losing my mind am I?", Stiles said while cupping her face in both his hands.  
  
With tears in her eyes she said smiling, "No Stiles, you are not dreaming or losing your mind. I'm here, flesh and blood."  
  
"How? Why? What happened? You're alive? I saw you blow up in the farm. You've been here all this time?" Stiles rapidly fired the questions while he locked Terri in a tight embrace. He could not believe it. He was so happy he put both his hands on Terri's waist and spun her around and around while at the same time shouting, "Thank You God and I love you Terri.  
  
Stiles had so many questions but he will just ask them later. He didn't give Terri the chance to answer because he kissed her as hungrily and as passionately as the previous night. 


	13. Chapter XIII

CHAPTER XIII  
  
CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia  
  
Carl Reese was walking towards his office when he saw Jackson Haisley. In the past 5 years the CIA experienced lots of changes esp. in its organizational structure. When the new US president was elected and took office, he placed Carl Reese as the new DCI, replacing Tom Gage who was given a new post as the US Ambassador to Norway. As the new DCI, Carl organized a new Incident Response Team which was no longer under the Homeland Security but directly under his command and supervision. Robert Quinn, the former DCI and CIA liaison to Homeland Security was brutally murdered 4 years ago. The killer and the reason for his murder still remain unsolved. The new IRT was still headed by A.B. Stiles as the main field operative, Jackson Haisley as the chief analyst and sometimes field operative, Lex as the OTS and computer support, and David Cavanaugh & Mark Stevens as back-up operatives. Joshua Nankin, who stepped down as head of OTS, was not part of the IRT. After much thought and deliberation, Carl Reese gave him a second chance and let him stay with the CIA but in a less sensitive position.  
  
"Hey Jackson. Have you heard from Stiles?"  
  
"No, come to think of it, I haven't heard from him for several days now. Last I heard from him was when he called Lex to check out CGD Studios".  
  
"CGD Studios? Why does he need to know about it? Is that a new terrorist group in the Caribbean's?" Carl said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, could be, but Lex said something about Stiles meeting a woman down there?"  
  
"Really? Well I hope he enjoys his vacation. He deserves it."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, why did you send him to Andros Island, why not Ireland so that he could see his family there."  
  
"Oh no reason. I heard that Andros Island is great this time of year and he just saw his mother when she visited him here a few months ago.", Carl Reese said, smiling mischievously.  
  
Jackson was unaware but Carl knew something that only he and Robert Quinn knew and now with Quinn dead it was only Carl who knows of the secret. A year after Terri Lowell's death, the two of them, he and Quinn, got the results of the DNA analysis done from the burnt fragments of the body gathered from the farm. It was a long and arduous process because the body was blown to millions of pieces and was burnt so badly the scientists had to implore new and advanced technology in order for them to make a decent DNA matching. The results were conclusive; the body that exploded was not of Terri Lowell but of William Yun.  
  
Knowing that Robert Quinn could endanger the life of Terri Lowell once more, he called a few favors and had Quinn eliminated. Even the appointment of Tom Gage was a result of intense planning, a few calls and a few sly tactics. After those two key individuals were properly handled, Carl set forth to find Terri Lowell and protect her at all cost.  
  
It took some time for him to find out the location of Terri but his sources revealed that she has been hiding in Andros Island and has changed her appearance and was using the name Katherine McCavoy. That was almost 4 years ago. He has kept track of Terri all these years. He kept abreast about her company, her associates, and her acquisitions. He was pleased with the way her life has progressed despite what had happened. He wanted to contact her and offer her the job again. She was the best OTS artist they had and she was equally invaluable as a field operative. But after thinking things through he decided to give Terri some time to heal.  
  
In the meantime, he was also concerned about his best field operative, A.B. Stiles. After Terri's alleged death he wasn't the same anymore. He was still great as an operative but he lost all emotions, became detached and withdrawn. He became so immersed in his work, leaving for one mission after another, forgetting his personal and social life.  
  
He knows that Terri's death affected him so deeply and being a workaholic was Stiles' way of coping with it. Fortunately, as a DCI he is not only concerned about the success of each mission but of the well-being of each of his people. And so he thought of a plan that would kill two birds with one stone. He ordered Stiles to take a 4-weeks vacation to Andros Island. He made sure that it was Andros Island and not to any other place. The island was small enough that he was sure Stiles and Terri would meet one way or another. It was a beautifully executed plan. He just hopes that it works and Stiles would come back a new man and hopefully come back with Terri in tow. 


	14. Chapter XIV

CHAPTER XIV  
  
Stiles and Terri went back to their dream house - Terri's house by the cliff. Stiles kept on looking at Terri as if he was afraid she would vanish from his life once again. As soon as they entered the house, Stiles backed Terri against the wall and held her captive with his eyes. He reached for the first button on her blouse and slowly slipped it from its hole.  
  
Desperate to say something to alleviate some of the heat flowing through her whole body she said, "So what would you like to do, want to talk?"  
  
The second button was freed, then the third and the fourth. His smiled slipped over his lips as easily as the buttons slipped out of its holes.  
  
"No, definitely no talking unless it is to express your desires or to ask for more."  
  
She swallowed, but there was no moisture to be had within her mouth. It had gone drier than the sand on the beach. "More of what?"  
  
The blouse undone, he tugged it out of the waistband of her skirt, and then pressed a single kiss to her throat. He felt her pulse beating erratically beneath his lips. Anticipation danced along her body like a top whirling out of control.  
  
He was about to answer but she ordered, "On second thought, jut shut up and kiss me", unable to wait a single second longer.  
  
Catching her hands and holding them above her head, against the wall, Stiles threaded his fingers through hers as he pressed his body against hers. The heat that shot through him was like a warm 150-proof whiskey or eating a raw habañero chili. "Yes, ma'am, I am to please", he said.  
  
Over and over again, his mouth slanted across hers, his body trapping her between him and the wall. Releasing her hands, he let his roam her sides, reveling in the familiar feel. Reveling in the sweet homecoming. He missed her so much. He hadn't realized the depth and gravity of his loneliness for Terri until this very moment. Until desire all but threatened to completely shred him apart. He made love to every part of her, making sure that he leaves no part untouched.  
  
After making the greatest love they both had, they just stayed on the couch in the living room cuddled up. "Have I told you that I love you very much?", Stiles said.  
  
"No, not for the last 30 seconds", Terri said smiling.  
  
"Then I'll tell you again. I love you. I love you. I love you." Stiles said punctuating each word with a kiss.  
  
=================  
  
Stiles woke Terri before dawn. He wanted her again. Needed her in such a desperate way that he felt frightened. He had lost control last night, when he'd taken her so savagely on the floor of the living room, totally forgetting about protection. But even now, hours afterwards, he knew if he had to do it over again, he would still be powerless to change what had happened, to do anything differently. As he lay beside her in the couch, he watched while she slept, cuddled against him, so peaceful and so beautiful. He'd never felt such a strong desire to possess and protect a woman. His feelings for Terri were as intense, as powerful and as fierce as a volcano ready to erupt. He was grateful for this second chance. She was his and he is not going to lose her again.  
  
Stiles leaned over and kissed her naked shoulder. She sighed. Illuminations from the moon reflected on the ocean was enough for him to see her. He lowered the sheet covering her and eased them down until he revealed her naked body. He called her name softly and drew her body close to his, nuzzling her neck and intimately explored the rest of her body.  
  
Fully satiated Stiles could only smile and utter, "That was awesome, even better than my dream a few days ago."  
  
"Really, you dreamed about making love to me a few days ago!"  
  
Stiles nodded, " I dreamed that we were in my hotel room and while I was asleep you were kissing my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, even my nose and we made love that was pure magic."  
  
"Well I'll let you in on a little secret, it wasn't a dream. I really went inside your hotel room and we did make love."  
  
"Man, those painkillers must have really knocked me out. I can't believe I slept throughout the whole thing! And the blue martini?"  
  
"Guilty", Terri said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Why didn't you approach me?"  
  
"I honestly didn't know what I want. I just had to see you but then I didn't want to jeopardize your life in case the CIA or the North Koreans are still after me."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about anymore. Jin Gui Kim and his people are already dead. Even Robert Quinn. He was brutally murdered 4 years ago. Tom Gage won't cause you any problems anymore. He was transferred to Norway as US Ambassador." 


	15. Chapter XV

CHAPTER XV  
  
Valentine  
By: Jim Brickman & Martina McBride  
  
If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
(Solo)  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
Out by the deck, just as the sun was rising, splashes of yellow and gold, breaking out of the darkness and bringing forth a new promise of an even brighter day to come.  
  
They talked some more about everything that has happened over the past 5 years to the CIA, to Stiles, to Terri's family, and to Terri.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked Terri. He knows that all the information he has told her must be hard to take-in all at once.  
  
"I'm okay. Just a little overwhelmed that's all."  
  
Facing him and looking deeply into his blue eyes she asked him the question that has been nagging her for sometime now. "Stiles why haven't you married?"  
  
"How could I? You ruined me for any other woman. If I couldn't have you then I don't want anyone else", kissing her passionately once again. "A very wise man once said to me 'the heart that loves stands the test of time. It has the strength to wait because it has no fear of time. It knows only what it loves and it will do so forever.' So you see Terri, no matter how long it took; I would have waited for you. I love you so much and I thank the Lord for giving me another chance to be with you. Marry me Terri! I need you more than I need my next breath. Don't ever leave me again. Whatever hurdles we may face, we can overcome them if we deal with them together."  
  
"I love you too Stiles, very much. I died that night I left you. I was never whole again. When you showed up on the island, in the blink of an eye the darkness in my life slipped out and your love has lighted my world again. You complete me; you gave me a reason to continue on living. Do you know why I sign my artworks TLS?"  
  
"I thought it meant Terri Loves Stiles."  
  
"Well yeah that too. But it means Terri Lowell-Stiles! I always dreamt that one day we would be together and be husband & wife. I love you very much and I would love to marry you!"  
  
================  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"So what are you going to do with yourself now that you're no longer an operative?, Terri asked playfully.  
  
Stiles rolled over in the bed. He studied Terri for a second, then, as if forcing himself to behave, he pulled the sheet over her bare breasts and planted a kiss on her waiting mouth.  
  
"Now that I'm semi-retired from covert ops, I think I'll have a lot of time to play husband and daddy." He kissed her flat tummy, which in a few months will be bulging to show that a new member of the Stiles family will soon be making an appearance. "I love you so much Terri. I love everything about you. The way your eyes light up when you smile, the sound of your laugh, your enthusiasm for life, the thoughtful ways your take care of your family."  
  
Terri looked around the Boracay hotel suite. The past 5 years have been so great for both Stiles and Terri. They got married in a simple ceremony on the island after which Lyn insisted they take part in a traditional Bahamas wedding reception. After several meetings with Carl Reese, Terri went back to OTS to resume her old position. She and Stiles still went on several missions together. Three years later, Carl promoted Terri as head of OTS, making her work less risky and giving her the chance to devote more time to Stiles and their growing family. Stiles on the other hand continued with covert operations for another year and later on asked Carl Reese if he could be appointed as a lead trainer in The Farm. Although he knows he will be losing his best operative on the field, Carl nevertheless agreed to the new assignment. He still sends Stiles out on missions but most of his time is now spent on training future CIA operatives on The Farm.  
  
Stiles and Terri were about to make love again when they heard the door creak open and they smiled when they saw who it was. "Daddy, mommy, hurry up! You'll be late for the wedding." It was their almost 3-year-old daughter, Hannah Theresa, telling them to hurry up for their 5th wedding anniversary celebration. To mark such a joyous occasion they decided to go back to Andros Island and get married again, this time, with Hannah as their flower girl and their families & friends as witnesses to a love that truly has lasted through the test of time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
